Superboy vs. Izuku Midoriya
Description Young Justice vs. My Hero Academia! With the same powers as their idols, these two are willing to do anything to live up to expectations....but they can be a bit reckless while doing so. Which Young Hero will win?! The Clone of Superman or the Successor of All Might?!?! Interlude Two Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! One! Minute! MELEE! One Minute Melee (Cue Tonight is the Night (Character Select Theme) - Tekken 7) Announcer: Select Your Character. The Cursor moves upward from Aqua to C-Sha and then moves upwards to Laharl-Chan as it moves to the right to Eizen and down to Neptune before moving to Superboy and stopping on Superboy as he was selected, the Cursor reappeared and moved to the side over Kisaragi, it moved again too Mami before moving upward on Midoriya and selecting him causing the confirmation screen to appear. ::::::: Not yet Let's Rock! The Cursor moved over "Let's Rock" and selected it causing the screen to fade to white. ---- ''Pre-Fight Everything was normal throughout the U.A and what was currently supposed to be happening was a simple training exercise at The Unforeseen Simulation Joint however that seemed to end up in disaster as '''Izuku Midoriya', Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, and Ochaco Uraraka ran towards the source of multiple explosions that were most likely being caused by Katsuki Bakugo fighting an unknown person. Izuku:'' '''What’s going on?!?! Who is Kacchan fighting?!?!?! '' '''Uraraka:'' Could it be another villain?!?!'' Todoroki:'' If it is then that idiot should’ve waited for one of the teachers!'' The four of them entered the Ruins Zone only to see another explosion erupt in front of them as Bakugo slid hard against the ground in front of them and they noticed the severe injuries he had on him with both his gauntlets being destroyed as he slowly sat up and looked towards the smoke caused by his explosion as a teen wearing a pitch black shirt with a red “S” on the center. This was none other than Superboy and the Kryptonian/Human clone leapt towards Bakugo with his arm pulled back ready to end the fight and Bakugo tried to ready himself however pain quickly surged through his body as he fell to his knees while Superboy neared him but just before Superboy could reach the downed Bakugo, a glowing green blur darted past Bakugo and stopped in front of him revealing Midoriya with his armed pulled back. Superboy’s eyes widened in shock as Midoriya thrusted his fist forward and he found himself unable to stop himself from flying directly into Midoriya’s fist. Izuku: ''SMASH!'' Izuku’s fist collided with Superboy’s face and the Kryptonian/Human clone was immediately sent crashing hard against the ground and slide against before coming to a stop and looking forward at the Young Hero in training with a look of slight irritation covering his face. Uraraka, Todoroki, and Iida rushed over to the injured Bakugo who tried to stand but failed earning a growl of frustration from him. Izuku: ''Uraraka! Iida! Watch Kacchan!'' Bakugo:'' I don’t need your help…Deku…'' Bakugo’s sentenced faded out as he passed out from his injuries prompting Superboy to leap toward them again breaking some of the ground beneath him however Todoroki responded by forming a wall made entirely out of ice around Himself, Lida, Uraraka, and the unconscious Bakugo while Midoriya dashed forward in a green blur towards Superboy and darted behind him grabbing Superboy by his shirt and pulling him away from the ice wall. (Cue Nostalgic Blood of the East (Old World) - Touhou Eiyashou: Imperishable Night) Superboy turned his head to look at Midoriya while Midoriya looked behind a bit as he pulled Superboy towards the Central Plaza. Superboy: Alright Kid…Bring it! Superboy pulled his arm back and immediately swung at Midoriya who quickly spun around and did the same and the punches collided with each other knocking the other back and causing them to land on the ground, Superboy leapt forward while Izuku did the same using One For All Cowl and both of them pulled the arms back again ready to strike. Announcer: Be Tough or Be Dead! FIGHT! Izuku quickly ducked narrowly avoiding Superboy’s punch and quickly delivered a swift uppercut to Superboy’s chin sending him spiraling back and sliding onto the ground prompting Midoriya to quickly dash forward One For All Full Cowling activated and deliver a swift strike to Superboy’s chest sending him sliding back further on the ground, Superboy quickly leapt to his feat as Midoriya neared him and quickly punched forward however Midoriya disappeared in a green blur much to Superboy’s surprise. Izuku:'' Five Percent Detroit…'' Superboy Looked up to see Midoriya above him with his arm pulled back and noticed what looked streaks of energy appearing along his glove hand and he wasn’t given enough time to react as Midoriya punched forward. Izuku: SMASH! Izuku’s fist collided with Superboy’s face causing him to fall onto the ground and slam against it as Midoriya moved to land however Superboy quickly recovered and tried to leap at Midoriya who quickly spun around delivering a quick kick to Superboy’s face sending him stumbling back a bit as Midoriya landed on the ground however as he landed he was immediately tackled by Superboy. ''50 Seconds Superboy threw Izuku into a nearby dome and Izuku hit it, he slowly looked to see Superboy falling towards him with his arm pulled back, prompting Izuku to activate One For All Full Cowling and quickly leap out of the way causing him to crash through the dome into the Downpour Zone prompting Izuku to leap down after him. Superboy landed on the ground as the rain dropped heavily, he looked up to see Izuku with his fist pulled back and watched as he punched forward however Superboy blocked the punch and quickly responded with one of his own and hitting Izuku and sending him flying back. Izuku slide against the ground and winced in pain from the power of Superboy’s blow only to receive another hard punch from Superboy sending him further back and sliding against the ground. Superboy leapt at Izuku and punched however he quickly leapt to the side narrowly avoiding the punch and leapt onto the side of the building before leaping back at Superboy delivering another 5% Detroit Smash to his face however Superboy didn’t stagger this time and delivered a swift uppercut launching Izuku into the air and sending crashing onto a roof of one of the nearby buildings. 40 Seconds '''Izuku:' (Thinking)'' What kind of Quirk does he have…? Is he like a Nomu…?'' Izuku got up and looked up to see Superboy descending towards him again prompting him to raise his arm and aim at the nearing Superboy as his finger started glowing with streaks of red like energy. Izuku: Delware…SMASH! Izuku flicked his finger creating a large shockwave and sending Superboy crashing into the ceiling of the doom, Izuku looked at the finger that he had used and saw that it was broken prompting him to look towards Superboy and leap into the air using One for All, Superboy was about to fall down however he was quickly kicked by Izuku sending them crashing through the dome and into the air. Izuku aimed his arm again at Superboy as he focused One For All through another one of his fingers and flicked his finger creating another shockwave and sending Superboy crashing into the Central Plaza and launching Izuku into the air a bit further as he let out a pained yelled as another finger on his hand became damaged from the recoil of One For All. ''30 Seconds '(Cue Jet Set Run - Boku No Hero Academia)' Superboy crashed down into the Central Plaza destroying some of the ground as a result of the impact however he wasn’t damaged much by the impact with only his shirt sleeve being tattered, Superboy look and saw Izuku falling down to the ground and immediately leapt towards him immediately intercepting Izuku and bashing his shoulder against him sending the boy hitting the ground hard and sliding against it before coming to a stop in front of the Landslide Zone, Izuku slowly got up however he quickly rolled forward as Superboy crashed into the ground prompting Izuku to quickly to reactivate One For All Full Cowling. Superboy quickly looked towards Izuku only to swiftly be kicked by the Student into the ground on the Landslide Zone and Izuku wasted no time as he pounced on the Kryptonian with his arm pulled back glowing with green sparks of electricity and red lines appearing along his arm. '''Izuku:' 100% Detroit…SMASH!!!!! Izuku punched Superboy directly on the chest with the punch causing the ground beneath them both to crack and causing the terrain to begin collapsing as multiple pieces of rock and debris were launched into the air as a result of the attack as well as launching Izuku into the air and the sending him landing hard against the ground in front of the Landslide Zone, he slowly got up his body filled with adrenaline that was allowing him to ignore the immense pain that he was feeling. ''20 Seconds Izuku’s attention was drawn to a shadow looming over him prompting him to leap out of the way as a large chunk of rock crashed into his previous position causing him to look up into the air and see Superboy holding two large chunks of rock in both his hands and he immediately threw the one in his right hand at Izuku who quickly used One For All Full Cowling to narrowly avoid the rock but he was sent sliding against the ground from the shockwave of the rock impacting the ground. Superboy threw the other piece of rock at the downed Izuku prompting him to aim his already damaged hand upwards towards the rock as he focused One For All through one of his fingers. '''Izuku: 'Smash…!!! Izuku flicked his finger just as the rock was about to hit him causing it to knocked back towards Superboy as well as break into a bunch of pieces in the process however Superboy landed on one of the pieces and leapt from one piece to another until he reached Izuku and punched forward in and hit Izuku in the chest causing him too be launched back into the Central Plaza sliding against the ground. ''10 Seconds Izuku got up and watched as Superboy landed a few feet away from him, both of them didn’t say anything as they stared each other and their stare soon turned into a glare as Izuku activated One For All Full Cowling and leapt forward with Superboy doing the same breaking the ground beneath him as he did so, Superboy pulled his arm back while Izuku did the same with his own arm. Superboy and Izuku reached each other and Superboy punched forward with Izuku doing the same and just as their blows were about to clash, Superboy watched as Izuku instead of matching his strike moved his fist past it and quickly grabbed the Half-Kryptonian by his fist and jerked his arm upwards causing Superboy to do the same and quickly swung his damaged arm from his previous attacks upward as One For All coursed through it. '''Izuku: '1,000,000% Delaware Detroit… Izuku continued his upward swing until his hand collided with Superboy’s face. Izuku: ''SMASH!!!!!!!!'' Izuku’s smacked Superboy and the ground beneath them broke heavily from the force of the attack and Superboy was blasted into the air and sent crashing through the ceiling causing it to begin cracking and breaking as well as causing the walls and some of the other lights to break as well. Superboy flew into the air uncontrollably until going out of sight. Announcer: K.O!!!! Izuku looked up at the now rather large hole in the ceiling of the USJ before collapsing onto the ground in pain and exhaustion while Iida and Uraraka running over to their friend in concern however unknowing to them, a man in a black suit with green hair and a hat that he was holding onto the prevent it from getting blasted off from shockwave of Izuku’s attack had watched the entire fight unfold. ???: So that’s the power of the One For All Quirk… The man turned around having his back facing the destruction that Izuku and Superboy had caused during their fight and let out a dark smile as he opened his snake like eyes glowed a dim bright yellow. ???: It’s time I paid Chisaki a visit… Results (Cue Sora ni Utaeba - Boku no Hero Academia) Announcer: This Melee's Winner is... Izuku Midoriya! Who are you rooting for? Superboy Izuku Midoriya Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017 Category:Teenager vs Teenager